Cuesta abajo
by bottan Nelli
Summary: Styxx odia a Acheron todos lo sabemos, pero porque? No fue el mismo Asheron quien dijo que para odiar intensamente, primero hay que amar profundamente. Advertencia: YAOI, TWINCEST/INCESTO, ASH/STYXX Me borraron los fic T-T, a subir otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Dark-Hunter no me pertenece, pertenece al grandioso genio de Sherrilyn Kenyon (Gracias por poner tanto tio bueno en la misma serie).

Advertencia contenie Yaoi/slash chico/chico incesto tortura entre otras

Pareja principal Ash/Styxx, si no te gusta regresa por donde viniste sin ofender, si no te gusta pero igual vas a leer adelante, pero abstente de dar comenterios negativos se te advirtio.

Si te gusta continua leyendo y deja un comentario para hacer felix a la autora.

Adelantandome al estreño de Styxx, publico esta historia que rondaba en mi loca cabeza.

**Prologo**

28 de Enero, 9548 A.C.

-Que quieres que...!?- Exclamo impactado el mensajero de los dioses.

-Silencio - Dijo tapandole la boca y escondiendolos en la oscuridad del bosque -Has hecho esto muchas veces para mi padre-

-Si pero...-Dijo dudoso- Como fue que paso esto, tu de entre todas las diosas del olimpo; quie es el padre?-

-Eso no importa, puedo confiar en ti?- Pregunto mirandolo con sus grandes ojos.

-Te juro por el rio styxx, que lo pondre asalvo y no revelare nunca el secreto- Dijo por primera vez serio ante la diosa.

-No tenias que...- Lo cierto era que eela no pretendia pedirle ese juramento, bastante haria con ayudarla, ademas le sorprendia de sobre manera que lo hiciera voluntariamente.

-De entre toda nuestra familia eres a la que mas aprecio- Dijo sonriendole -Ademas se que haces esto por una buena razon, tu de entre todos los olimpios eres la mas sensata, pero donde quieres que lo ponga- Pregunto Hermes.

-La reina Aara de grecia, acaba de perder a su hijo no nato; aunque aun no lo sabe, Artemisa me lo dijo- El la miro sorprendido de que involucrara a Artemisa en eso, no es que fuera ella mala sino que era en extremo voluble como la luna. Ella sonrio levemente -Pero claro Artemisa no sabe que la informacion me resultara en extremo util- Dijo tocando su ligeramente inchado vientre

-Entonces cambio de lugares a los niños-

-Si pero antes ayudame con algo mas -Dijo ella llevandolo deprisa a una de la habitaciones del tempo de Hermes no podia arriesgarse a llevarlo a su templo.

Cerrando la puerta y bloqueandola, se adentro en la habitacion.

-Cuantos meses...-

-Solamente 4 -

-Es muy pequeño, estas segura de que...-Dudo el

-Completamente es ahora o nunca, no me gusta dejarlo con los reyes pero no tengo conocimiento de nadie mas con la misma situacion, necesito que nadie sospeche que no es humano-

-Entonces el padre es un humano-

-No es un dios de otro panteon, mas no dire-

-Entonces nacera como uno, eso no se podra ocultar por mucho tiempo- Dijo el preocupado muchos cavos sueltos para tratarse de ella.- Sus poderes seran reconocibles por cualquier saserdote u oraculo-

-No, por que se los voy a negar- Hermes la miro alarmado -No me mires asi, hare cualquier cosa para ponerlo a salvo, como dios estara vulnerable ante otros dioses, pero como humano sera libre de forjar su propio destino- Dijo, parecia dar valor mas a ella que a su hermano.

-No si ya fue marcado, eso es lo que temes no, esas uracas ya lo maldijeron, por que ellas nunca bendicen a nadie, no verdaderamente -

-Cambiare el destino- Dijo ella segura derramando lagrimas silenciosas, tomando una daga abrio su vientre y saco una pequeña chispa de vida, en la otra mano sostuvo una gema transparente y se la tendio a Hermes -Toma a mi niño y cambia de lugar con el no nato, cuando este en el vientre de la reina coloca la gema encima y esta absorbera los poderes de mi bebe, traemela cuando termines; que nadie la vea, ven directamente a mi, te esperare afuera de tu templo- No se atrevio a mirarlo sabia que si lo hacia no podria separase de el, esto era lo mejor que podia hacer por el, no debia nacer entre los olimpios, ellos usarian a su hijo o lo destruirian, ella traicionaria a su panteon antes de permitirlo.

Hermes tomo al bebe no nato y a la gema.

La reina Aara descansaba en sus apocentros, durmiendo placidamente no se percato de la roja mancha en tre sus piernas.

-No hay nadie, que suerte- Dijo Hermes entrando a la habitacion -Pobre criatura-Dijo observando la mancha, no tenia nada contra los humanos como sus parientes de hecho los encontraba facinantes -Pero bueno hay un trabajo que hacer- Tomo al feto de su hermana y lo cambio por el de la reina, limpio la mancha de sangre, y despues coloco la gema en el vientre de esta y observo como tomo un color dorado con un destello blanco, bastante estraño.

-Que clase de poderes tienes niño, que tu madre se empeña tanto en proteger- Dijo observando el vientre y la gema. Su hermana habia sido muy especifica con repecto a llevarle los poderes del niño de inmediato. -Bueno hora de irse, espero conocerte algun dia sobrino- Dijo despidiendose mientras salia por la ventana, sin percatarse de la figura que entraba.

Era el rey que observo una estraña sombra deslizarse por la ventana; fue esto lo que sembro la duda en el corazon del rey y marco el destino de los futuros principes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

**23 de junio, 9548 A.C.**

El dia del nacimiento, Hermes se colo a las habitaciones reales para ver el nacimiento de su sobrino, nunca habia estado tan entusiasmado por la llegada de uno de sus sobrinos, pero este era especial, lo sabia.

Dos!? pero si solo debia haber uno, el mismo puso a su sobrino en un vientre vacio.

Rayos alguien metio la pata y en grande, mira que semejante marca y esas palabras que prestaban una interpretacion muy peliaguda.

-Entonces sera llamado Acheron por el rio de la Tragedia. Como el rio del inframundo su viaje sera oscuro largo y duradero. Sera capaz de dar la vida y tomarla. Caminara por la vida solo y desamparado, siempre buscando la bondad y siempre encontrando la crueldad-

"Demonios pobre criatura" Penso mirando al niño y hermano gemelo de nacimiento de su sobrino

-Que los dioses se apiaden de ti pequeno, por que nadie mas lo hara-

"No es como que ellos tengan alguna."

Pero lo que le interesaba ahora era su sobrino.

-Su nombre sera Styxx, por el rio del Odio. El dolor y el sufrimiento lo acomparan en todo su camino. El odio gobernara su vida; amara si pero todos a aquellos a los que ame lo odiaran por ello.-

-No sientas piedad de nadie, por que nadie te la tendra a ti.-

Hermes se congelo ante la declaracion de la profetiza, cruel destino que le aguardaba a su sobrino.

Cuando ya todos avandonaron la habitacion la reina miro con odia al gemelo y con desconfianza a su sobrino antes de caer dormida.

Le profetiza dio solo para el y los infantes la ultima parte de su profecia.

-Rios gemelos, que solo juntos conoceran el goze y la paz que tanto alelaran; el destino se empeñara en separarlos pero de ustedes dependera desafiarlo-

"Interesante, quizas aya esperanzas para ellos, pero esto no esta en mis manos ni en las de nadie mas, solo espero que ellos puedan superar los obstaculos" Penso Hermes antes de desaparecer.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

-Mi pequeño, que cruel destino te aguarda-Dijo la diosa acurrucando a styxx en sus brazos -Pero lo que nunca debes olvidar es que te amo mas que a mi misma o a cualquier otra cosa en el cosmos, tu camino sera largo y duro pero nunca estaras solo, yo siempre estare hay- Dijo quitandose en medallon -Y Nike estara contigo proteguiendote -dijo colocando el medallo en su pecho y desaparecia.

Volvio la mirada hacia el gemelo de su hijo y le sonrio.

-Cuida de el Apostolos, te lo encargo; es mas fragil de lo que aparenta -el bebe le respondio con una sonrisa sin dientes.

Siento si hay errores ortograficos, mi beta me avandono por el chico de la esquina.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-Hunter no me pertenece, pertenece al grandioso genio de Sherrilyn Kenyon (Gracias por poner tanto tio bueno en la misma serie).

Advertencia contenie Yaoi/slash chico/chico incesto tortura entre otras

Pareja principal Ash/Styxx, si no te gusta regresa por donde viniste sin ofender, si no te gusta pero igual vas a leer adelante, pero abstente de dar comenterios negativos se te advirtio.

Si te gusta continua leyendo y deja un comentario para hacer felix a la autora.

Adelantandome al estreño de Styxx, publico esta historia que rondaba en mi loca cabeza.

**Katoteros**

Actualidad

Styxx maldecia una y otra vez.

Sabia que la vida de Acheron habia sido dificil, pero nunca imagino aquello.

Pero apesar de todo Mnimi se habia equivocado, una niñez feliz y pacifica, una familia amorosa; su traicion a su padre, a su hermano, su odio hacia el; que equivocada estaba, Dioses que piensan conocer todos los secretos que guarda su corazon; al igual que Acheron creyo que podria adornar su pricion con lujos, recuerdos vagos; vastante lujos se le dieron en vida y nunca deseo alguno de ellos; nunca olvido su vida como Mnimi piensa, lo recordaba todo, lo unico en lo que ella no se equivoco fue en que las percepciones nublan la verdad pero el fue entrenado para verla claramente, desde pequeño tuvo una percepcion vastante clara, el ya sospechaba todo lo que Acheron habia vivido, Mnimi solo se lo confirmo.

Acheron, habia mal interpretado todo nuevamente.

El solo queria lo que siempre quizo, algo que una vez Acheron tambien lo quizo.

Durante los ultimos 11,000 años odio... no, nunca lo odio verdaderamente, pero si sentia una inmensa furia hacia su hermano, despues de todo el fue el que rompio su promesa.

Y como aquella vez lo dejo solo nuevamente... no, no solo, el nunca estaba solo; pero Acheron parecia haber olvidado eso tambien.

Y aqui estaba de nuevo, en su prision, una hermosa prision, pero una prision al fin y al cabo, separado nuevamente de la unica persona que alguna vez lo amo y a la que el mismo amo mas que a nada.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

-Quien es el?- Pregunto una voz femenina.

Styxx se encontraba en una especie de jardin exotico, a las afueras de su casa... palacio... templo o lo que fuera; despues de 11,000 años se habia aconstumbrado a estar el solo, el y las voces en su cabeza, pero esa no era una de esas voces, al menos no se oia como una, esta se oia mas cerca.

-Es el "hermano" de Ash -El hombre pronuncio la palabra hermano como si de un insulto se tratara, no sabia quienes eran, pero el insulto era para el, o el era el insulto.

-No sabia quie Ash tubiera un hermano, el nunca lo menciono- Dijo de nuevo la voz femenina.

-El no es algo que Ash quiciera cerca, profundo odio es lo que describiria mejor su relacion- Le contesto la voz masculina

-Los hermano no deberian llevarse tan mal, especialmente los gemelos-

-El realmente se gano el odio de Ash, nunca hizo nada para demostrarle algo de cariño -

Ok esto ya lo habia artado.

-No tienen ningun derecho de analisar la relacion entre ash y yo, si no les importa podrian cortarla ya y dejarme disfrutar del exilio en paz -

Las voces callaron.

Dulce y agonica soledad, ven junto con tu amante el dolor y arrasenme a un torbellino de locura.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

-Ash- Escucho que Alexion y Danger lo llamaban por los pasillo.

-En el salon- Les grito.

Ash se encontraba en su forma de dios Atlante, azul y con cuernos; traia solamente un pantalon vaquero y una bata atlante abierta dejando al descubierto su torso. Estaba sentado en el trono y tocaba acordes al azar en su guitarra; Simi y xirena habian ido de compras con tabitha.

En la base del trono un par de pterygsauri comian un tazon lleno de doritos y puas de guitarra.

-Ash, no vas a...-Empezo Alexion, pero Danger lo interrumpio

-Tienes un hermano?- Pregunto Danger

Con un estrepitozo deslis con la guitarra, Ash se tenso, sabia que este dia llegaria, pero maldita sea si estaba listo para lo siguiente.

-Nos escucho cuando mirabamos por la sfora, bueno cuando Danger curioseaba por katoteros y se topo con el rubio y pregunto quien era, y nos pusimos a hablar y el parecio escucharnos- Explico Alexxion

-Que! -Se levanto sorprendido -El no...-Su hermano no deveria poder, oirlos que otras cosas pudo haber escuchado.

-Que es lo que...-Pero ante de que Danger pudiera terminar Ash ya se habia marchado.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

Dulce locura llevame a tus brazos y muestrame las ilusiones de la vida

Para mi sorpresa ash se aparecio frente a mi y no lucia muy contento que digamos.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunte observando el gracil andar de mi hermano.

-Como pudiste escuchar a alexion y danger por la sfora?- Pregunto de forma contenida, realmente estaba muy cabreado.

-Alexion y Danger? ah el hombre y la mujer; no tengo idea de por que los oi pero ya deverias saberlo-

-No me provoques styxx- Advirtio Ash -Que tanto has oido-

"No lo frias, no lo frias, no lo frias"Se repetia a si mismo Acheron.

-No conosco mucho el mundo actual pero lo frito no es muy saludable asi que te recomendaria mas asado o al vapor-

-Que!- Pregunto confundido

-Tambien olvidaste eso?-Pregunte con amargura -Eres un idiota- Dije levantandome y adentrandome al salon.

-Styxx, hablo en serio-

-Yo tambien Acheron- Le dije -Es molesto hablar contigo y ver que tanto has olvidado-

-Styxx-

-Dime ash, que tanto recuerdas de nuestra niñez, antes de que te llevaran a la Atlantida-

Ash me miro confuso como si no entendiera lo que yo queria decir.

-Si quiera recuerdas el dia en que te llevaron a la Atlantida-

-Por supuesto yo estaba con Ryssa, cuando llegaron tu padre y tu tio, Ryssa intento detenerlos pero no pudo, lo ultimo que vi fue como la apartaban antes de subirme al carruaje-

-Que! Pero que demonios- exclame furioso-Te odio, como pudiste olvidarlo-

Ash solto una risita

-Me odias eso no es nuevo, siempre me has odiado- Dijo cinicamente.

-Sabes lo que se nesesita para odia a alguien-

-Para odia intensamente, primero hay que amar intensamente- Dijo Ash recitando las palabras que una vez le dijo a Artemisa.

-Yo te odio profundamente, preguntate por que- Dijo Styxx saliendo del salon directamente a su habitacion, queria estar solo.

Queria olvidar... no, eso no, el no puede olvidar, nunca.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Ash regreso al palacio completamente confundido y recordando las palabras de Styxx.

"Yo te odio profundamente, preguntate por que" Esas fueron las palabras de Styxx, sera posible que su hermano alguna vez lo quiso, recordaba muy poco de su infancia, vagamente recordaba a Styxx.

-Que sucede Ash- Era Danger -Paso algo con tu hermano-

"Tanto en tan poco"

-No-

-Ash no mientas vamos cuentame quizas hacerlo te ayude a aclararte-

Quizas las estrañezas de la mente femenina puedan ayudarle, asi que le conto su breve charla con su hermano.

-Ash de verdad no recuerdas nada de tu niñes- La verdad que a ella le intrigaba el pasado de Ash pero repetaba su intimidad y Ash apreciaba eso.

-Vagamente- La verdad no recordaba casi nada, aunque viendo el resto de sus memorias como humano, no devia ser algo que quiciera recordar.

-Creo que puedo entender el enfado de Styxx- Dijo ella, el la miro como si hubiera dicho que la sopa de bebe era deliciosa.

-Mira Ash, si de repente mi ex-esposo se apareciera frente a mi con recuerdos vagos y olvidando sus promesas y el buen tiempo y decirme traidora, estaria muy cabriada, no sabes como era su relacion en ese momento de su vida, recuerda que eran niños y mas importante gemelos, ese es un vinculo muy grande, no muchos hermanos pueden decir que compartieron vientre, los gemelos pueden llegar a ser muy unidos; el hecho de averlo olvidado pudo lastimar severamente a styxx, te recomiendo que hables con el, quizas algo de lo que diga logre activar tu memoria- Dijo ella retirandose.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Ash no volvio despues de aquello.

Cuanto habra pasado desde entonces?

Lo habia olvidado, idiota.

-Puedes irte -Ash aparecio frente a mi.

-Que!-

-Vete- Dijo el -Eres libre-

Y dicho esto yo estaba en el mundo humano de nuevo.

-En tus bolsillo tienes identificaciones y tarjetas de credito, no tienen limite, hay una cuenta a tu nombre- Dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Como si eso compensara algo, ambos habian pasado gran parte de su vida buscando lastimar al otro; y lo que mas le molestaba es que Acheron no recordaba ni por que Stixx lo odiaba; eso era sin duda frustrante; ademas estaba la eterna negacion de su martirizado hermano, que repelia cualquier forma de arreglar las cosas entre ellos; Ash se la pasaba evitandolo, lo cual era logico considerando que paso los ultimos 11,000 años negando el hecho de que tenia un hermano en algun lugar y Styxx siempre tuvo un temperamento irritable por la falta de sueño; estaban bien joddos, a este paso aclararan las cosas a tiempo para el juicio final.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Styxx ahora vivia en el atico (penthouse) de un elegante edificio en en Nueva York, tenia todas las comodidades y unos vecinos un tanto molestos, a los que habia que cerrarles las puertas con llave, de otro modo entraban sin previo aviso.

No que se quejara, el lugar era agradable de no ser por los invitados indeseables y no se referia presisamente a sus vecinos, sino a...

-Styxx- lo llamo Apolo, apareciendose en la sala frente a el.

-Valla pero si es Apolo, el dios sol, siempre me pregunte que estupido pensamiento convencio a mi padre de que entregarte a Ryssa, salvaria su reino, no la salvo a ella- Dijo con amargura siempre con amargura.

Apolo lo miro con furia y lo jalo de los cabellos obligandolo a mirarlo.

-Como te atreves humano- Dijo con desprecio.

A lo que styxx solto una carcajada.

-Que ironico no?- Dijo acercandose mas al dios -Ryssa y yo perdimos la virginidad de la misma forma...-

Apolo lo ignoro y lo beso con furia.

-...Y con la misma persona- Dijo cuando Apolo libero sus labios, pero eso solo comenzaba, nunca terminaba asi de facil.

Apolo lo despojo de su ropa y lo arrastro hacia la cama.

Asi que era uno de esos dias.

Styxx estaba arto de todo, arto de ser la perra de Apolo; desde que cumplio 14 años habia sido tomado por Apolo, claro que solo su padre; despues de todo el maldito lo habia servido en charola de plata a ese bastardo, Apolo y el mismo, lo sabian, pero entoces el imbecil decidio darle una leccion tomando a su hermana tambien.

Hoy Apolo estaba molesto y lo tomo con furia; era facil para el leer al dios, de su estado de animo dependia la forma de ser tomado, como hoy, era duro cuando estaba molesto le gustaba desquitarse con el, desenfrenado cuando estaba estresado y solo buscaba la satisfaccion personal o simplemente se dejaba complacer cuando estaba frustrado; aunque lo mas comun despues de la ira era el buen humor, le gustaba jugar con su juguete favorito en esos casos pasaba horas adorando el cuerpo de Styxx.

Una de esas veces resulto ser su primera vez, a Apolo le complacia de sobre manera los metodos desesperados del rey Griego, pido mas ofrendas y se las dieron, pidio al principe heredero styxx y se lo entregaron, joven, ingenuo y virginal muchacho de 14 años que apenas descubria lo que era la sexualidad, el habia sido increiblemente dulce y tierno, y aquel ingenuo chiquillo desesperado por algo de cariño y bondad, habia caido enamorado de el.

Estupida juventud aun recordaba cuando imploro clemecia por su hermano, Apolo lo habia abofeado y burlado de el, una puta implorando por otra puta; fue en ese momento que descubrio que Apolo nunca lo quiso ni siquiera un poco, se odio asi mismo por creer estupidamente que le importaba a Apolo y odio a Apolo por hacerlo quererlo.

Pero para su propia supervivencia habia aprendido a fingir perfectamente, a gemir como una puta y gritar el nombre del gemelo de Artemisa cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Una de las cosas que mas odiaba era cuando Apolo se creia lo suficiente complaciente y lo deleitaba con su presencia depues del coito, odiaba despertar con Apolo a un lado, abrazandolo posesivamente, como un niño malcriado a su juguete favorito.

-Mmmm- Ese era Apolo volteandose para abrazarle.

Idiota

-Styxx- "No puede ser" Penso Styxx abriendo los ojos para mirar con sorpresa la alta figura de su hermano.

-Pero que...-Apenas pudo decir un sorprendido Ash.

-Es lo que es hermano, Ryssa no fue la unica ofrenda de padre, la diferencia es que yo apenas entendia lo que era un sueño humedo- Dijo mostrando la mirada vacia y sin vida que tenia despues de una noche con Apolo.

Acheron conocia perfectamente esa mirada era la misma que el tenia despues de haber complacido a sus clientes despues de años de resignamiento.

Aquella mirada sin esperanza.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecer a los que comentaros, muchas gracias.

Segundo, probablemente odien a Styxx en este capitulo, pero despues de 11,000 años de confinamiento solitario y ser completamente ignorado por el unico ser que le quedaba; le afectaron seriamente.

Es probable que a lo lasrgo de la serie se den cuenta de lo inestable que es su mente. Explicaciones de por que mas adelante en el fic.

Bueno me callo y disfruten del capitulo.

P.D. Siento la tardanza.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**Nueva York, Penthouse de Styxx**

Styxx no dejaba de maldecir una y otra vez, Apolo acababa de irse y el aun no podia creer lo que habia hecho, se sentia como la peor de las basuras.

Acheron y Apolo juntos era mas de lo que el podia soportar, se dejo llevar por su resentimiento habia buscado lastimar a Acheron y por la cara que habia puesto lo logro, Dioses no podria olvidar la expresion en la mirada de Acheron, era... agrrr...habia algo en la profundidad de sus hojos plateados que le recordo que eran gemelos, si bien no de sangre pero si de crianza o al menos parte de su niñes, por los Dioses habian compartido el mismo vientre y durante un tiempo solo se tuvieron asi mismos.

Pero lo de Apolo, despues de sus encuentros se sentia terriblemente vacio y para complicarlo se habia quedado y luego Acheron...

**Flash Back**

Styxxx se puso rapido los pantalones y llevo a Acheron a la sala antes de que despertara a Apolo.

Apolo y Acheron juntos no era algo con lo que pudiera lidiar ni siquiera en su mejor momento y en este instante no podia imaginar el resultado simplemente le aterraba.

-Que demosios fue eso Styxx- Le reclamo Acheron

-Te lo dije hermano es lo que es- Repeti con amargura

-Era el amante de Ryssa, el padre de su hijo; tu sobrino- Dijo indignado, por supuesto el tambien me culparia como todos.

-Yo no elegi esto Acheron, simplemente sucedio-

-Convertirte en la puta de Apolo-

-Te recuerdo que tu mismo fuiste la puta personal de Artemisa por 11,000 años despues de haber sido la puta de media Grecia y toda Atlantida- La rabia en mi era palpable en cada silaba.

-No es lo mismo, Styxx ya deverias saber por que lo hize- Como siempre su hermano hacia acopio de todo su auto control para no revajarse al nivel de los simples mortales, maldito santurron.

-Como siempre la victima, mi martirizado hermano; te convertiste en el esclavo sexual de una perra egoista para proteger un monton de bastardos con ansias de vengaza-

-Callate Styxx, que puedes saber tu del sacrificarse por otros, tu que toda tu vida no sentiste nada por nadie mas que por ti mismo, ni siquiera a tu padre pudiste serle leal, maldito bastardo traidor- Rugio iracundo Acheron sus ojos plateados eran remolinos de furia implacabe.

Ambos estaban dejando salir todo el rencor y odio acumulado a lo largo de su vida.

-No tienes ni una maldita idea Acheron- Le grite iracundo -Crees que no se lo que es el sacrificarse por alguien claro que lo se, amar a alguen lo suficiente como para permitir que destruyan todo lo que eres- el dolor que sentia en ese momento envenenaba mi mente y me llenaba de una rabia inmensa.

El desconcierto brillo en los ojos de Acheron.

-Tu...- Intento decir, mas nunca pude escuchar lo que iba decir pues, un irritado Apolo aparecio en la sala.

-Que hace esa puta aqui- el despresio irradiaba de la voz de Apolo.

Cegado por el dolor y la rabia Styxx hizo una de las cosas mas estupidas de su vida.

Con una sonrisa perversa, se acerco a a Apolo puso la manos en su pecho y las deslizo hasta su cuello, se colgo de su cuello y volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Mi patetico hermano vino a ver como lo hacia en el mundo mortal, supongo que para asegurarse de que no fuera por hay pateando gatitos y robandole sus dulces a los niños; pero tengo tan buena compañia que no nesecito vigilancia, mucho menos de una escoria como el-

-Styxx, que demionios...-

-Largo de aqui maldita puta- Escupio Apolo, mirandolo con repulcion.

Habia pocos a los que Acheron odiara como a Apolo, el odio refulgio en sus ojos plateados.

-Styxx, que demonios haces con el, es el hombre que maltrataba a tu hermana y la trataba como a una puta-

Sabia como darle golpe de gracia, algo que realmente lastimaria a Acheron.

-Por que eso es lo que era, mi muy estupida hermana, se creia tan especial por compartir con Apolo- Decia styxx mientras su brazo derecho acariciaba el pecho de Apolo, besaba y mordia su cuello, Apolo parecia realmente complacido -Pero nunca se dio cuenta de que era una simple diversion que me suplantaba cuando estaba demasiado ocupado cumpliendo con mis deberes reales, pero claro Apolo siempre volvia a mi- Dijo antes de besar a Apolo con pasion mientras movia ligeramnete sus caderas contra el.

Pudo ver la expresion iracunda y asqueada de Acheron antes de desaparecer.

Styxx rio ante esto, estaba tan complacido consigo mismo por haber lastimado tan profundamente a Acheron.

Practicamente se avalanzo contra Apolo, besandolo con desespero, tocando todo lo que pudiera del maravilloso cuerpo del dios sol.

-Viste su rostro antes de desaparecer- Dijo estaciado despues de romper el beso.

-Eres verdaderamente perverso Styxx- Dijo Apolo complacido, el verdaderamente odia y despreciaba a su hermano; tomo el mento de Styxx haciendo ademan de besarlo pero sin llegar a hacerlo -Solo por que tu intencion era herir a la puta de tu hermano, te permiti esa irreverencia, pero conmigo no se juega Styxx- Susurro antes de besarlo con fuerza -Pero el dolor el la cara de ese bastardo valio la pena, estoy muy orgulloso, eres verdaderamente cruel y capaz de hacer mucho daño cuando te lo propones, especialmente a tu hermano-

A Styxx no le podia importar menos la opinion de Apolo, pero estaba intoxicado por el dolor y la venganza; que sin pensarlo volvio a besar a Apolo y rodeo sus caderas con una de sus piernas, apretandose lo mas que podia a el.

Apolo besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra aferraba el trasero de styxx contra el, mientras este se frotaba contra las caderas de Apolo.

-Tomame Apolo- Susurro caliente Styxx -Tomame ahora, te quiero dentro-

Los ojos de Apolo refulgieron el pura y cruda lujuria, antes de conducir a Styxx de vuelta al dormitorio.

Fin del Flash back

Styxx preferia no pensar en lo que ocurrio despues, se sentia asqueroso, se habia dejado llevar por su propio dolor y le habia hecho un terrible daño a su hermano.

El nunca habia buscado hacerle daño a Acheron, era lo ultimo que deseaba, pero las circuntancias nunca habian estado a su favor, de alguna forma a pesar de jurarlo una y mil veces siempre terminaba voloviendo a lastimar a su hermano.

Quizas Ryssa tubiera razon el no sabia como amar.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Me disculpo por todas las faltas ortograficas, carezco de beta.

Si alguien sabe de una, aviseme por favor.


End file.
